The Best Birthday Present
by GHOSTSherri
Summary: Rated for my attempt at sex between a man and a woman as well as langauge. Sprinkles of Yuri. Sherri wondered what she could get her girlfriend for her birthday. What could be better then Alex Mercer? Smut. Gift fic


**A/N: Holy shit, it's not yaoi! On that note...**

**This is actually a gift fic for my friend's birthday based on a role play we did and her request to kidnap Alex Mercer for her, and I don't know anything about Prototype. And I haven't written Het in like...fuck, I don't even remember when! So, it sucks, I'm sorry, but she liked it so I figured I share with you guys. Sorry for any OOC with Mercer. Like I said, I suffer from DKJS (don't know jack shit).**

**I own Sherri, my friend owns Kira, and Mercer owns himself.**

**Reviews?**  
XxX  
Kira sighed and closed the door to her apartment, glad to have such a shitty day finally come to an end as her white-haired lover Sherri hugged Kira, who locked the door.

"Happy birthday, mon amour! I have something for you!" Sherri whispered in her ear and grabbed Kira's hand, leading her to their bedroom.

"You didn't!" Kira exclaimed as Sherri giggled from behind her, wrapping her arms around Kira's waist.

"Oh, I did. And the best part? He came willingly." Sherri murmured, kissing Kira's neck and jaw.

"I can't...believe it..." Kira whispered as Sherri removed Kira's shirt and gently pushed her towards the man on the bed, the one and only Alex Mercer who was already stripped down to his boxers. His clothes, Kira noticed, were folded up on a chair. That, no doubt, had been Sherri and her damn OCD.

Sherri giggled as Alex pulled Kira to the bed and kissed her, laying her gently on her back. "How...did you...do it?" Kira asked between kisses. Sherri chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. She was content to watch, that was her job and Kira noticed she had a hell of a time snapping out of her GHOST mode, even in a situation like this.

"She can be quite...convincing." Alex said, kissing down Kira's chest.

Kira gasped and sat up on her elbows to glare at Sherri. "Where is Cold Steel?" She demanded. She turned back to Alex. "Did she-"

"I told you, Mercer! Heh. I'm crazy. I'm not crazy enough to draw a knife on Alex fucking Mercer." Sherri said to Kira, leaning forward to kiss Kira's nose.

"Cold Steel?" Alex asked, eyebrow raised.

"Her big ass knife." Kira examined Alex and asked, "She didn't hurt you? No blackmail?"

Alex laughed and said, "No. She told you, I came willingly. The way you talk about her, I would guess she is a mass murderer." Alex kissed his way to Kira's pants and slowly unbuttoned them.

Sherri snorted and said, "Enough about me!" He didn't need to know what she did in her spare time. "Kira, he's your present,my hands are staying right here." To prove her point, Sherri held up both hands and then clasped them tightly and let them drop her her lap. "Now stop talking and have sex already!"

Kira rolled her eyes but all irritation faded as Alex pulled her pants and underwear down in one movement, kissing Kira's thigh. Sherri adjusted and sat with her legs folded, leaning against the headboard as she watched Alex Mercer-THE fucking Alex Mercer!-eat her girlfriend out.

Kira moaned, arching her back and thrashing her head as Alex kissed a part of her that only Sherri had been allowed to touch prior to this. "Ahhh-Alex!" Kira gasped as his tongue pushed deeper inside of her. The man hummed and pulled away, crawling forward to kiss her. Kira pushed off his boxers and heard Sherri hum appreciatively from above and behind her. Though whether her girlfriend was thinking about the size of Alex's member or simply how the man looked killing someone, Kira couldn't guess. She would be the first to admit that her girlfriend was certainly borderline psychotic. Kira's thoughts scattered as Alex gently pushed inside of her, her back arching with a gasp of pleasured laced with pain. "Ahhh!" Kira wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders and met his thrusts. Alex kissed her neck and chest, murmuring sweet nothings that Kira wasn't listening to. She was swept away with pleasure, gone into oblivion. She felt Mercer's muscles ripple with each thrust. His mouth moved from her body for a moment and Kira was certain Sherri had said something, though the blood pounding in Kira's head muted the world around her. She felt a tentacle wrap around her thigh and moaned again at the sensation as it caressed her.

"Mr. Mercer, you make tentacles sexy," Sherri said. This time Kira barely heard her, and realized the reason. Sherri had leaned forward to press a kiss into Kira's forehead. Sherri withdrew and Kira felt Alex's movements get more erratic.

Kira screamed as her orgasm took her away, a hand on her shoulder, and Alex came as well, leaning forward to kiss Kira as her heartbeat slowly began to calm. Mercer pulled out of her and laid on his back, pulling Kira onto his chest. Finally, Kira looked up at her girlfriend as Alex closed his eyes.

Sherri was still sitting crosslegged, watching them. She looked calm and was still fully clothed, even wearing her boots.

"Thanks, love." Kira said between pants.

"Mhm. Sorry it's not more...but come on. I risked life and limb to talk to him." Sherri said with a short laugh. Her arousal was evident only in her slightly breathless voice.

"I'm not that scary." Alex Mercer said, looking up at Sherri.

"Like hell you aren't!" Sherri replied. Kira glanced over at Mercer and heard Sherri gasp. She looked back up to see a tentacle wrap around Sherri's boot.

"Your turn, love." Kira smiled and grabbed her other boot, pulling her towards Alex and herself.

**Well? Reviews please?**


End file.
